For the good of the many
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: This is also a cross over with Avengers but ffnet only allows two categories. The time team goes back to save Peggy's life and her future isn't the only thing at stake; S.H.I.E.L.D's is too
1. Chapter 1

Title: Good of the many  
timeline: Two years after Timeless finale  
Agent Carter: AU after 2x06  
Marvel: Between Thor: Ragnorak and Infinity War  
Notes: In this fic Lucy and Wyatt's children are close in age not twins

Los Angeles, CA  
October 1, 1947

Los Angeles SSR chief Daniel Sousa knew it was well past two in the morning and he should be asleep. He didn't care. Right now sleep was the last thing on his mind. The brown haired woman asleep next to him was the reason he was awake. So many thoughts swirling around Daniel couldn't sleep if he'd tried. Part of him still couldn't believe this was real, but it was. Peggy Carter was his; heart and soul and he belonged to her.

With everything they'd been through Daniel couldn't believe they'd wasted so much time. Six months plus being involved with other people. Daniel winced at the thought of his broken engagement to Violet. He hadn't wanted to hurt her. Shouldn't have become involved with her to start with, but he thought he was doing the right thing. That he'd never have a chance with Peggy and he needed to move on; a fresh start. Then Peggy had gotten hurt and Daniel had ten years of his life scared off him. He still had nightmares and probably would for several years.

Now nearly half a year later they were engaged. She had moved into his small apartment. They were looking for a place of their own but there just wasn't time. Daniel vowed to start making time. He raised his right hand and let it gently feather Peggy's left cheek. There was a bruise there from a recent mission.

It still killed him every time she got hurt. As much as Daniel respected Peggy's independent nature part of him wanted to protect her. She deserved to be taken care of. Though Daniel knew she'd never be the stay at home wife.

Peggy stirred and woke. She smiled at him and the world fell away. Daniel moved his hand from her cheek but she caught it in hers and held it.

"How come you're still awake?"Peggy asked softly.

"Brain wouldn't shut off."Daniel admitted.

"What we did earlier wasn't enough exercise to wear you out?"Peggy asked with a grin. "We can try another round."

God, he loved thought as he shifted closer to his fiance.

"I love you."Daniel said softly.

"I love you too."Peggy responded as she kissed him. "Everything alright?"

"Just thinking too much."Daniel admitted.

"Can change that."Peggy said as she kissed him once more.

Several hours later nestled in Peggy's embrace Daniel did succumb to sleep. 

* * *

San Francisco, California  
July, 2021

"You're home early."Professor Lucy Preston-Logan greeted with a smile as her husband stepped through the front door of their San Francisco condo and closed it.

"Wish it was for pleasure."Former Master Sargent Wyatt Logan replied with a rueful smile.

Lucy shifted their baby daughter Amy to her left arm as Wyatt kissed her and then Amy's forehead. The brown haired baby stirred but didn't wake. Lucy smiled softly as she watched Wyatt gently caress his daughter's head and left cheek before stepping away.

"You going on a business trip?"Lucy asked as they walked into the living room.

Wyatt motioned for Lucy to sit and she sank onto the sofa. Wyatt sat next to her as he shook his head.

"No, we are."Wyatt responded grimly. "We're going back to the bunker."

Lucy froze at the word bunker. It could only mean one thing. The time travel mission that had brought Wyatt into her life to start with. The Lifeboat had been invented by Connor Mason. The government had stepped in when the Lifeboat's first class model the Mothership had been stolen by a renegade former NSA agent, Garcia Flynn.

The Mothership had been destroyed once it was recovered by Rittenhouse an organization bent on world domination past and present. The Lifeboat had been set for demolition too until Homeland agent Denise Christopher had decided to leave it in the bunker that had been their base. An ancient former Army facility outside of the San Francisco.

"Denise said there wouldn't be any further missions unless Rittenhouse or someone else had a time machine. But Rittenhouse is gone..."Lucy stopped. "The timeline...Wyatt has something changed? Is Rittenhouse..."

Wyatt placed a soothing hand on Lucy's right arm and shook his head.

"I don't know anything."Wyatt explained quietly. "Christopher's traveling. All her message said was that it was a priority one and she'd tell everyone when we got there."

Lucy glanced down at their daughter. This would be the first real separation from her. If there was a twitch in the timeline...Lucy shoved the thought away with a vengeance. She'd lost her daughter's namesake that way; her sister. Lucy would not do the same with this Amy. She couldn't bear it.

"Luc..."Wyatt said softly. "You don't have to go."

"No, I do."Lucy replied as she met her husband's gaze. "The circumstances that we'd use the Lifeboat again were clear and dire. Denise needs all of us. We just need a sitter."

"I already talked to Betty."Wyatt replied with a smile as he lightly touched Amy's tiny right hand. "She said between she and Catherine they'd be able to cover however long we were gone."

Lucy nodded; it was a good choice. Betty and Catherine Walton were college students and daughters of a colleague of Lucy's. They'd already babysat for Amy a few times. Lucy and Wyatt trusted the girls completely. The first separation was going to be hard regardless Lucy just hadn't expected it to be to go back in the past. Lucy leaned down and placed a kiss on Amy's forehead then looked at Wyatt.

"Let's get packed."Lucy said as she and Wyatt stood.

Together they headed upstairs.

Just before six am the next day Lucy lowered herself down the last rung of the ladder and into the main hallway of the bunker. The lights were on and she could hear familiar voices from the other end of the hall. She felt the same rush of adrenaline as she did the last time she was here. Even with all the bad; all the losses saving history was still an incredible rush.

"Rufus!"Wyatt's joyful shout drew Lucy back from her thoughts.

A thirty something African American was walking towards them a wide smile on his face. His fiance Jiya a black haired woman close behind.

"Time team rides again!"Rufus greeted.

Lucy enveloped her friend in a huge hug. It hadn't been so long ago that she'd watched him die. Her future self had risked her/their health to bring her an upgraded time machine and the journal. Both had been instrumental in altering the time line and bringing Rufus back. Along with the sacrifice of another friend one who had once been an enemy; Garcia Flynn.

"It's good to see you."Lucy exclaimed as she pulled away from the time travel pilot.

"You too."Rufus replied enthusiastically.

"Do you guys know any more details?"Jiya inquired as more hugs were exchanged.

"No."Wyatt responded grimly. "Just that we'd be briefed when everyone got here."

"Breakfast awaits."Rufus proclaimed as they headed down the hall to the main room. "I brought real food this time. We're going to eat well."

Lucy joined in with the good natured laughter. As she looked around at the familiar setting she couldn't shake the cold sense of foreboding that brushed over her. Something very wrong had happened to bring them together again. Something that would affect the present and their future. Lucy could only hope they had enough of a warning to stop it. 

* * *

Los Angeles  
October, 1947

"I thought this weekend we could look at a few places."Daniel Sousa suggested before he took a bite of turkey sandwich.

Peggy glanced at her fiance across the table of the diner. It'd been three days since she'd woken to find him still awake. Peggy knew he was worried of how their lives would blend once they were married. She wasn't. They'd made it this far and Peggy had no doubts they'd have many years ahead of them. She smiled and reached across covering Daniel's free hand with her right.

"There's no rush; I enjoy your apartment."Peggy commented.

"It's a shoebox and you know it."Daniel countered with a grin. "Our kids are going to need more space."

Peggy's heart squeezed at the mention of children; of a family. She was a rarity at the SSR; a female agent. Peggy wasn't sure how being a working mother would phase into things. They'd make it work somehow.

"Alright, let's take a look."Peggy agreed.

Daniel smiled put down his sandwich and leaned across the table to kiss her. Peggy knew she'd never grow tired of his kisses. She'd lost the love of her life when Steve Rogers died. Peggy knew she was fortunate that life and love gave her a second chance.

Once they finished their meal and paid the check Peggy and Daniel walked outside. Daniel had just closed the door behind them when he heard Peggy cry out. He turned in alarm to find his fiance clutching the right side of her neck.

"Peggy?!"Daniel asked worriedly moving as quickly as his crutch would allow. "You alright?"

The British woman didn't reply simply pitched forward; unconscious. Fear raced up Daniel's spine as he caught the woman he loved. Awkwardly he eased them down to the sidewalk shoving the crutch aside. When he got a good look at Peggy he was stunned to see how pale she was. He felt for a pulse and found a weak one and her breathing was shallow. As his right hand moved away from her neck Daniel saw the puncture wound and the tiny metal dart protruding from it. He knew instantly it was poison and Daniel's body went cold. No...no...no...

"Help!"Daniel shouted to the gathering crowd. "Someone call an ambulance!"

Vaguely Daniel heard someone say they would. Daniel leaned down and gathered Peggy closer to him.

"Stay with me, Peggy."Daniel pleaded his voice breaking. "Help's coming. Just stay with me.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Good of the many  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary:see part one

San Francisco, CA  
July 2021

"I'm glad you all could be here on such short notice."Denise Christopher began as she stood in the main living area of the bunker.

"You said you wouldn't reactivate the Lifeboat unless someone had a time machine or Rittenhouse resurfaced."Lucy said anxiously.

"I know but this was important enough to take the Lifeboat out of drydock."Christopher continued. "As far as we know this mission has nothing to do with Rittenhouse."

"Then what is it?"Wyatt asked as he stood next to Lucy with an arm around her shoulders.

Denise turned on the large IPAD she was carrying and turned it to face the group. On the screen was a woman with dark brown hair in her thirties. She was wearing a dark colored business suit. With the photo being black and white it was hard to know for sure what the color was. Behind was a wall with a circle. In the circle was an emblem with a large winged bird at the center. Around the inside of the circle were the words Strategic, Scientific Reserve

"Who is she?"Rufus inquired.

"Oh my God."Lucy interjected breaking from Wyatt. "That's Peggy Carter. She's..."

"Made S.H.I.E.L.D what it is today!"Jiya said excitedly. "She was a trail blazer. There were no female agents before her."

"S.H.I.E.L.D?"Wyatt repeated. "As in Captain America and the Avengers S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"Yes, Peggy Carter worked for the SSR which was S.H.I.E.L.D's predecessor."Denise explained. "Timeline's changed."

"How?"Lucy asked worriedly. "She lived into old age."

"No, she didn't."Denise said sadly. "That's what you're going to prevent. Right now the world needs the Avengers and if S.H.I.E.L.D's history has changed..."

"We get to meet the Avengers."Rufus interjected starstruck. "That's awesome!"

"Only if we succeed."Denise replied.

"We've already done pre-launch on the Lifeboat."Jiya commented as she tugged Rufus to his feet. "With it being a futuristic upgrade it didn't need much to shake the dust off."

"Good."Denise acknowledged.

"Where and when are we going?"Wyatt asked.

"Los Angeles, 1947."Denise replied. "I stopped and got clothes out of storage for everyone."

"Let's suit up."Rufus said as the group dispersed.

"How did you know the timeline changed?"Connor asked after the room cleared.

"I had a visit from Dr. Stephen Strange."Denise replied grimly. 

* * *

Los Angeles, CA  
1947

Edwin Jarvis's fingers were nearly numb from all the number's he'd dialed in the last half hour. He was in Howard Stark's ocean front home in Los Angeles trying to reach his employer. He was grateful for the task because if he let himself think of the news he'd received Edwin knew he might be physically ill. That couldn't happen. Peggy Carter was a close friend and she needed help. Help that Howard Stark could provide; if Edwin could get bloody hold of the man. After the second to last number on his list came up empty Jarvis slammed the receiver down hard enough to vibrate the small table it was on.

"If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I wouldn't have believed it."A familiar voice said from behind."Edwin Jarvis destroying the furniture."

"I did not..."Edwin started to reply automatically as he turned around and then stopped when he saw who was there. "For the love of God do you know how many messages I've left for you?"

"Fifty at last count."Billionaire Howard Stark replied as he set his briefcase on the coffee table. "How is Peggy?"

"Not good; Chief Sousa says it's a fast acting poison."Jarvis explained grimly.

"Let's go."Howard ordered. "I'm here to save the day."

Edwin sent off a silent prayer that would be exactly what happens. The world needed Peggy Carter. As he drove away Edwin could admit to himself that he needed her too. 

* * *

Daniel Sousa sat in the visitor's chair of Peggy's hospital room. Technically it was an intensive care room but he'd refused to leave when the staff started to list the rules of the floor. Aside from being her fiance Daniel was also protection. He'd placed two agents on her door and two more by the elevator. There were four by the front entrance and two more on the back. If someone came after Peggy again they'd have a hell of a fight.

"Daniel."Peggy called softly.

"Right here, sweetheart."Daniel replied as he scooted forward and took her right hand in both of his. "I'm right here."

It was only then that Daniel realized she wasn't full conscious. The doctors had her sedated to ease the pain but still Peggy had been nearly conscious a few times. Her eyes had opened briefly and then she'd drifted back. With a sigh Daniel placed a kiss on Peggy's hand. He ducked his head in prayer. Daniel hadn't prayed much since he'd returned from the war. Even during it he'd strayed from his faith. Now though Daniel needed everything that could help. He wasn't ready to lose her.

Loud voices interrupted Daniel's vigil and he gently released Peggy's hand as he stood grabbing his crutch. He walked to the door and stepped outside. Two agents were arguing with Howard Stark at the elevator along with Edwin Jarvis. Daniel was never so happy to see the pain in the ass inventor.

"Let him through."Daniel ordered sharply.

Stark straightened his black suit jacket as he stepped away from the SSR agent and walked to where Daniel stood with Jarvis close behind.

"How is she?"Stark asked worriedly. "Jarvis said she was hit with a poison dart?"

"Docs here can't help her."Daniel replied grimly. "I need to know that you can. The dart's at the SSR lab."

"I'll help anyway I can."Howard promised.

"I hope you really do care about her."Daniel responded sharply as he turned to look through the window at his fiance's still form. "She needs all her friends right now."

Howard walked over to the window and stood quietly watching Peggy for a few moments. Daniel studied the businessman. Peggy had always insisted that despite Howard's many flaws he was a friend who deserved her loyalty. Daniel had doubted that but right now he'd bet money that Stark was genuinely affected by the circumstances. He hoped that would be enough get Peggy the help she needs.

"Do we know who did this?"Edwin Jarvis asked hoarsely breaking the silence.

"No."Daniel replied angrily. "But I'm sure as hell going to find out."

"Holding you to that."Stark said turning away from the window and heading back to the elevator. "Let's go, Jarvis."

"Yes, Sir."The butler acknowledged as he followed.

Daniel watched them go hoping against hope that they could move this one to the win column.


	3. Chapter 3

Timeless/Agent Carter xover  
Timeless Two years after Timeless finale  
Agent Carter: AU after 2x06  
Marvel: Between Thor: Ragnarok and Infinity War

Four hours later Daniel had transferred Peggy back to the SSR. Her doctor had protested at first but Daniel could tell even Dr. Taylor knew he couldn't do anything but make Peggy comfortable and reduce the pain. The SSR could do the had given Daniel hourly updates since Stark had thrown everyone out of the SSR lab. The last two updates from Jarvis had been like knives to Daniel's heart. No progress. Not able to identify the poison. Stark was now splitting his time between an antidote and tracking down who made the dart.

Daniel slumped down in his desk chair in his office and stared at the ceiling; he'd never felt more helpless. He had the LAPD canvasing for witnesses, but at that time of day it was a needle in a haystack. Daniel was torn between standing vigil at the lab or sitting by Peggy's bedside. They had converted one of the spare offices moving in a hospital bed and clearing out the office furniture. Rose had brought in a couple vases of flowers. As much as Daniel wanted to be with Peg he had to do something to help; anything. That left his third option of putting some heat on the LAPD...A knock on his door interrupted Daniel's thoughts and he spun the chair around as Rose poked her head in. The receptionist's eyes were red rimmed and her face pale. Daniel's heart squeezed at the sight; it was a reminder of how much everyone cared for Peggy Carter.

"Chief,"Rose began. "I have Chief Thompson on the line; your ears only."

Daniel frowned; he'd been giving Jack regular updates but hadn't had much contact in the last few hours. He felt hope rise and tried to curb it. 'Your ears only' didn't mean a break, but it could. He nodded at Rose as he picked up the receiver of his desk phone.

"Thanks, Rose."Daniel acknowledged.

The red haired woman closed the door.

"Jack."Daniel greeted.

"Stark's been burning up the phone lines up and down the east coast."Jack Thompson replied without preamble. "We've followed up a couple of those leads. One was a dud."

"The other?"Daniel asked straining to hear through the static.

"Got a team on it now; address is in Atlantic City."Jack responded. "Should have an update in half an hour. How's Carter doing?"

"Not good, I moved her here there's nothing the hospital can do the poison's so damn fast acting."Daniel said quietly.

"If anyone can kick this thing's ass it's Carter."Jack commented.

Daniel could hear the emotion behind the confidence. Peg saving Jack's life in Russia had turned things around for them. She had finally become an agent in his eyes.

"We're running out of time, Jack."Daniel said sadly. "Stark's doing what he can but the clock may just be against us."

"I know."Thompson replied. "But don't give up yet. We've won the day at the eleventh hour before. I'll call as soon as I have news."

The call ended and for a long moment Daniel sat holding the receiver. Finally he sat it down in the cradle. Then picked it up again and waited for Rose to answer. Jack was right they may be down to the wire but they'd fight for Peggy until the last minute of the last hour.

"Yes, Chief?"Rose prompted.

"Patch me through to the mayor's office."Daniel ordered. "The city owes us a favor or two."

"Patching through."Rose confirmed.

As he waited for the call to transfer Daniel started to jot down ideas on a small notepad. Even in a city the size of Los Angeles people couldn't just disappear. The shooter had to be somewhere. Daniel would shut down the whole metro area if he had to. 

* * *

San Francisco, CA  
July 2021

"Captain America and Peggy Carter were one of the great tragic love stories."Jiya enthused as the team buckled in.

"How's that?"Wyatt asked as he reached over and secured his wife's straps.

"He crashed into the ice before they went on their first real date."Lucy continued. "He was talking to her on the plane's radio; she was the last voice he heard..."

"Can we not talk about tragic deaths and crashes before a mission?"Rufus asked. "You know even with the Lifeboat getting the hightech upgrade she's still been in drydock for a couple years."

The group fell silent and Wyatt looked over at Lucy. Even with the additional seat they still took the same ones they'd had since the first mission. Right now she looked as anxious as she had all those years ago too. Though Wyatt suspected it wasn't because the Lifeboat had been under layers of dust.

"We'll be home with Amy before you know it."Wyatt soothed as he reached across and took Lucy's right hand in his.

Lucy smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

"Here we go."Rufus stated. "Date's laid in."

Wyatt watched as Rufus hit a few keys on the control panel.

"Three, two,one..."Rufus counted down.

Wyatt closed his eyes as the familiar non-familiar sound of the engines kicked in. When the nauseating stomach twisting sensation hit a few seconds later; he knew they were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Daniel's right ear was nearly numb by late afternoon for being on the phone so long. Some progress was being made. Jack's Atlantic City team has not only made an arrest but we're getting info on the dart manufacturer. Score one for Howard Stark. Still it seemed painfully slow progress. They didn't have time to hunt down lead after lead.

Glancing at his watch Daniel saw it was nearly five. He decided to take a break and check on Stark and then visit Peggy. 

* * *

Ana Jarvis found her husband in the hall outside the SSR lab. She'd been a semi-regular SSR employee for the past four months.

After she was shot it took a lot of convincing to coax her husband into letting her return to helping Chief Sousa and Agent Carter. She'd understood his fear and worry because she worried for him.

"Edwin, love?"Ana prompted.

"Darling why are you here?"Edwin asked as he rose from the wooden chair by the lab door.

"I hadn't heard from you in several hours."Ana replied."I was worried for you and Peggy. I couldn't sit home."

"I am glad to see you."Edwin said as he touched his wife's face."It has been a long day."

"How is Peggy?"Ana asked.

"Getting worse by the hour I'm afraid."Edwin explained sadly.

A loud crash from inside the lab had both husband and wife whirling around. Ana knew SSR had many labs and this was one she hadn't been in before. There were no windows just a door with what appeared to be a calculator in a frame near the doorknob.

"What is that?"Ana asked gesturing to the mechanism.

"Experimental keypad lock."Edwin replied. "SSR is on the cutting edge of technology. You punch in a code and the door unlocks. Fortunately I was given the code."

Ana watched as her husband tapped in a series of numbers. Then she heard a click and Edwin turned the knob and opened the door. Inside her husband's employer stood on the far side of a lab table. Debris covered the surface and Howard Stark had a large gash on his forehead that was bleeding.

"Goodness!"Edwin exclaimed. "Sir, I'll call an ambulance."

"No need."Howard Stark replied sourly.

"You're bleeding."Ana interjected as she stepped in.

"Thought I had the antidote figured out."Howard responded grimly "Apparently the chemicals weren't as compatible as I thought. Damn it!"

Ana found a handkerchief in her handbag and moved towards Howard. She gently wiped the blood away. He winced but gave her a brief grateful smile.

"I'm fine."Howard insisted as he took the handkerchief from Ana. "Thanks."

"Perhaps if you started the antidote again and..."Edwin suggested.

"What happened?"Daniel Sousa asked with concern. "Everyone alright? Stark?"

"Looks worse than it is."Howard grumbled as he dabbed at the wound. "Thought I had the antidote figured out."

Ana watched as hope flared in Daniel's dark gaze then vanished as realization hit. His shoulders sagged and Ana wanted nothing more than to give the SSR chief a hug. So she did exactly that. Daniel nodded at her appreciatively as they separated.

"Can you redo it?"Daniel asked.

"Of course I can."Howard snapped. "Just a matter of time which we don't have a lot of."

Ana stepped closer to her husband and he placed an arm around her waist. This was all so terrible.

"Keep at it."Daniel insisted. "Whatever you need I'll get."

Howard nodded and began to clean up the mess on the lab table.

"Did get a bit of good news from Jack."Daniel reported. "One of the leads you gave him on the dart's manufacturer panned out and they're following."

"That is good news."Jarvis said quietly.

Daniel looked at Stark and opened his mouth to say something then quickly shut it. The billionaire inventor didn't need any reminders to what was at stake. Despite everything Daniel knew Howard and Peggy were friends. A friendship she'd risked treason for.

"If you need me."Daniel began as he turned to leave and started walking. "I'll be with Peggy."

"Give her our love."Ana responded softly.

"I will."Daniel acknowledged.

As he walked down the hall it took all his will power not to let his shoulders and head droop. So close to having something that would save his finance. Daniel stepped into the elevator which was blissfully empty. The doors closed and once alone Daniel did duck his head and let a few tears flow. 

* * *

By the time Daniel reached the converted conference room he'd composed himself. He still felt like Atlas with the weight of the world on his shoulders, but he'd tucked the grief away as best he could. When he entered Rose greeted him as she rose to her feet.

"Chief."The red haired woman said with a sad smile.

"How is she?"Daniel asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Sleeping mostly which is a blessing."Rose reported as she gathered her coat and purse. "Doctor Keeton stopped by to check on her. He gave her more pain medicine."

Daniel nodded. Keeton was an SSR doctor. He'd examined Peggy both at the hospital and at the SSR.

"Thank you, Rose."Daniel said as the receptionist reached the door. "For everything."

Rose nodded then gave Daniel a hug before leaving and closing the door behind. Even through the closed door Daniel heard the woman's sniffles. With a lump in his own throat Daniel walked to the visitor's chair and sank down heavily. He placed the crutch against the wall. Looking at his wife Daniel saw Peggy was asleep still. He stood and leaned forward placing a light kiss on Peggy's left cheek. Then sat back down again. He took Peggy's right hand in both of his and enclosed it.

"I love you so much."Daniel said his voice barely above a whisper.

There was a thousand more things Daniel wanted to say. He wanted to plead with her to hang on. To strike a bargain with whatever higher power might be watching or listening. They needed a miracle now. Daniel rested his forehead on their joined hands.

Daniel had heard the phrase heartsick but now fully understood what it meant. Peggy was his wife, his partner, his best friend. More than anything Daniel wanted to believe they'd get that miracle. The fear racing up his spine told Daniel otherwise. She was slipping away and the clock was against them. 

* * *

Los Angeles  
October 1947

Lucy smiled as the Redcar cable car clacked by as the group walked through downtown LA. It was something that didn't exist in the modern day version of the City of Angels. It was night about seven pm local time. They'd come back the night before to make sure they had details right. To get a hotel near the attack site and all the normal things that went into a time travel mission.

"So what's the plan?"Jiya asked excitedly walking backwards so she could see the others.

"You're just about bouncing with excitement."Rufus said with a grin as he gently turned his girlfriend around."Let's not bounce into a street lamp."

"This is Peggy Carter we're about to save!"Jiya exclaimed punching Rufus's arm lightly. "Thought you'd be bouncing with excitement too. There's a chance you could meet Tony Stark's Dad."

"Oh that would be so cool!"Rufus admitted with a wide smile.

"Let's find a hotel."Wyatt interjected with a shake of his head. "Before you two explode with geek excitement."

"Then we need to scout the area."Lucy added. "The SSR never found the person who shot Agent Carter. They tracked down the person who made the darts but sadly that lead led nowhere the person had no information on who he'd sold them to since it was a cash transaction."

"Hotel, recon; check."Jiya stated with a grin. "Can we squeeze food in there? I'm starved."

Lucy laughed it was nice to be working together again. Some things didn't change and for that she was grateful.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: For the good of the many  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary:see part one

Daniel wearily sat in the visitor's chair next to his fiancee's bed. He hadn't felt this bone weary tired since he'd stepped back onto American soil after the war. After a moment Daniel rose half way and placed a kiss on Peggy's right he sat back down Daniel gathered Peggy's left hand in both of his. They were so close to their happily ever after. All he wanted was to spend the rest of his life with Peggy. Didn't they deserve that? After saving the world and the grief from wartime losses wasn't that enough pain? Enough sacrifice?

"Peggy."Daniel began quietly."Stark is close to an antidote. I just need you to hold on a little longer. Please, just stay with me."

A beat of silence passed.

"I love you."Daniel said huskily."You made a promise to marry me, Peggy Carter and I'm holding you to that."

Daniel awoke to darkness. He was completely disoriented not having remembered falling asleep. Then he felt a hand in his and memories returned. Peggy.

Daniel was just about to try to find the table lamp when he realized the hand he was holding was cold. Daniel froze listening and with dread noticed he couldn't hear Peggy's breathing.

"No!"Daniel shouted as he let go of his fiancee's hand.

Daniel found the light and turned it on. With his heart beating wildly he looked at Peggy. She was still. Her skin ashen. With shaking hands Daniel felt for a pulse and found none. Peggy's eyes were open and glassy. Daniel had seen enough death to know it; his fiancee was a shuddering sob Daniel collapsed into the chair his legs no longer supporting him.

After several long moments Daniel propped himself back on his feet. He leaned over and kissed Peggy on the forehead. Then he closed her eyes. His mind and heart reeling Daniel reached for his crutch grabbed it and pulled it to him.

"I love you, Margaret Carter."Daniel said brokenly."I promise you I will find the bastard who did this even if it takes the rest of my life."

On unsteady feet Daniel walked to the door opened it and stepped into the hall. 

* * *

Wyatt and Rufus walked the area by the diner where Peggy Carter had been shot with the poisonous dart. Would be shot, Wyatt corrected himself. He shook his head sometimes the time travel thing still messed with his brain. It was late but the diner was still open.

"What's your military mojo telling you?"Rufus asked as they paused on the street corner.

"Military mojo?"Wyatt repeated with a grin.

"You know what I mean."The tech retorted with a smile.

"I think the shooter had to be in one of these two buildings."Wyatt said pointing across the street. "Guns in those days weren't what they are in our time.

"Let's take a look and see if we can find empty rooms facing the street."Rufus suggested.

"And we need to see how roof access is."Wyatt added. "Let's go."

The two friends checked for traffic and then crossed the street at a jog.

* * *

SSR Chief Jack Thompson wasn't normally at the office before dawn. He had fallen asleep at his desk waiting to hear from the Atlantic City team. He glanced at the clock and stifled a groan earlier than he thought. Just after three thirty. He yawned stood and stretched. Jack picked up his coffee mug and started for the door when his phone rang. He walked back and grabbed the receiver.

"Thompson."Jack greeted.

For a long moment there was nothing but static on the line.

"Hello?"Jack prompted.

"Jack."Daniel Sousa was barely audible above the static.

Jack felt a chill and tried to ignore it.

"Can barely hear you,Daniel."Jack replied.

"Jack."Daniel started then paused and let out a long breath."She's gone."

Jack found his desk chair and dropped into it. For all the headaches Peggy Carter had caused him she had saved his life. She'd kept his secret. For better or worse there wasn't anyone like Margaret Carter.

"Damn."Jack swore.

"Stark almost had the antidote."Daniel continued grimly."But the components were unstable blew up in the lab. "

"Sorry, Daniel."Jack said solemnly."I know what she meant to you."

There was such a long silence that Jack thought the call had been lost. Then when Daniel finally spoke Jack knew he'd never forget the venom in his colleague's words.

"Whatever it takes, I want this bastard."Daniel stated vehemently.

"We'll get him."Jack promised."I'll send a team of agents as soon as we can get a plane fueled."

"I have to go."Daniel replied distantly."So much to do."

"Daniel..."Jack began.

However he found himself listening to the dial tone. After a moment Jack hung up the receiver. He ran a hand over his face before he stood. He walked to the door and looked at the dark empty bull pen. Jack could still hear Peggy's heels as she'd walk through. The SSR wouldn't be the same. She'd left her mark.

The coffee forgotten Jack went back to the phone. He began making calls and issuing orders to send Daniel the backup he needed. Jack just hoped the wounded vet would wait for the team to arrive. Jack had seen what revenge did to people. He didn't want to see Daniel get sucked in but Jack had a feeling that wish was already too late.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: For the good of the many  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

It was late but Lucy couldn't sleep. She stood by the window of the small hotel room watching the limited traffic go by. How different from modern day Los Angeles where there was always traffic no matter what time. She felt a presence behind her and didn't turn. Lucy would know her husband anywhere.

"You okay?"Wyatt asked softly.

"Yes."Lucy said leaning back into his embrace. "Couldn't sleep. Everything ready for tomorrow?"

"As ready as we can be."Wyatt responded as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I can't imagine what we'd come back to if we fail."Lucy said with a shake of her head."Peggy Carter did so much to start S.H.I.E.L.D Besides be a role model for upcoming agents. She broke the glass ceiling before there was one."

"We'll make it work; always do."Wyatt said with a smirk.

Lucy laughed then they were both silent for a long moment.

"I was remembering the last time we were here."Wyatt said softly.

"I was too."Lucy replied. "I'll never regret that night."

"Neither will I even if was a jerk afterwards."Wyatt commented.

"You did what you thought was right."Lucy stated as she turned.

"Which just made a mess."Wyatt said with a shake of his head.

"We got through it."Lucy responded. "That's all that matters."

Wyatt kissed her and Lucy was once again reminded of how lucky they were.

* * *

Rose hesitated at the threshold of the SSR bullpen. She had spotted Daniel making his way toward his office. Her heart had broke at the sight of him. Daniel's shoulders were slumped, his face pale and he was unshaven. Rose had never seen the man with a beard in nearly the three years she'd worked with him. The SSR chief looked sad and lost. It'd been just over half a day since Peggy died.

Oh Peggy. Rose thought bleakly. He misses you so much already. We'll look out for him; I promise.

With a sigh, Rose started walking. She really didn't want to have the conversation with Daniel that she was about to have. However, with Chief Thompson in New York that left Daniel and Edwin Jarvis and Howard Stark to handle funeral details. Peggy didn't have may people in her life but the ones she did treasured her friendship and Rose knew it had been mutual.

"Chief."Rose called as she got half way catching Daniel's attention.

When he turned and looked at her dead on Rose nearly stopped. What she wanted to do was envelop her friend in a hug. She could tell from the vibe that wouldn't be welcome right now. He was spiraling without Peggy. If Rose didn't start moving she knew she'd break down in tears which wouldn't accomplish anything. Gathering her courage and strength Rose walked quickly to Daniel. He tilted his head to indicate they talk in his office.

"What is it?"Daniel asked.

"Several people have inquired about Agent Carter's funeral."Rose began her words rushed."I wasn't sure if you wanted to handle..."

It was like someone had flipped a switch. Rose saw Daniel instantly withdraw into himself. His face shuttered but Rose could still see the flash of grief that he didn't quite hide quick enough.

"You handle it."Daniel ordered crisply as he stood and walked past her to the door opening it. "Enlist Edwin Jarvis's aid."

"Chief..."Rose started.

Daniel paused one hand on the door jamb. He looked back at Rose and she saw he was struggling to keep his composure and losing. The emotions were breaking through like ice cracks on a lake. She took a step towards him then stopped.

"I trust you."Daniel said his voice softening and nearly breaking. "Work with Jarvis on it...I can't...I just..."

Before Rose could say a word Daniel left. She sank down onto the edge of his desk and stared at the empty doorway for several minutes. Rose wasn't sure Daniel would bounce back from this.

* * *

Daniel had gotten in the car as soon as he'd left the SSR. Talking about Peggy's funeral had been the last straw to his emotional state. Daniel's right hand was shaking so badly he couldn't even put the key in the ignition. Fortunately where he was parked was in the shade of a cluster of palm trees. Daniel leaned forward and rested his forehead against the steering wheel.

Daniel had known losing Peggy would be hard. He'd never been in love; not like this. She'd been his partner in every sense of the word. Now without Peggy...He'd tried to continue on as normal. One foot in front of the other; just get through the day. One hour at a time. Normal didn't exist any wasn't sure if he believed in ghosts. During the war there'd been so much death and grief that'd it'd been an entity in itself. Everywhere he looked at the SSR that morning Daniel had seen Peggy. There was a memory wherever he turned.

After several long minutes Daniel raised his head. Looking in the rearview mirror Daniel barely recognized himself. If he was going to catch Peggy's killer Daniel had to pull himself together. Daniel wasn't sure how he was going to do that. Bringing her justice was all he had. It was all that was keeping him sane. Some how he had to dig deep and find a way to accomplish that. Daniel would find a way to do that. It was the very least he could do for the woman he'd loved.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: For the good of the many  
author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes and summary: See part one

"We're breaking rules with this trip."Rufus announced as he entered Wyatt and Lucy's room the next morning.

"How so?"Lucy asked turning from the window.

Rufus held out his right hand and turned it palm up. Inside where four pairs of cordless, wireless earbuds.

"The Lifeboat's a giant radio transmitter."Rufus explained. "We're bouncing them off it."

Lucy frowned as she took her pair and watched as the others did the same. She looked at the time machine pilot.

"Rufus, if we're caught ..."Lucy protested.

"They're easy enough to ditch and destroy."Jiya chimed in. "Somebody's going to notice us talking on the big clanky walkie-talkies."

"She has a point, Lucy."Wyatt said as he placed his ear piece in his right ear. "If this was a night mission might be a different thing. But we'll draw attantion to ourselves if we're talking into the walkies."

"Alright."Lucy agreed as she placed her earbuds in. "It's almost six now we have two hours and thirty minutes before the poisoning."

"Jiya and Lucy will be in the diner."Wyatt continued as he gestured to the hand drawn street map they had on the coffee table."Rufus and I will be at this building kiddy corner from the diner. After analysis it's the most likely orgin of the sniper shot."

"Let's grab some food and get ready."Lucy suggested.

The group left. As they did Lucy couldn't help but think how much depended on their success.S.H.I.E.L.D had accomplished so much, saved so many lives. Lucy didn't want to think of what they'd come home to if they failed.

* * *

"How long has he been out there?"Howard Stark asked quietly.

"Two hours at least."Edwin Jarvis responded grimly as they looked out the living room window. "Mrs. Jarvis spotted him when we returned from shopping."

"Damn."Howard swore as he ran a hand through his hair.

The backyard consisted of a medium sized courtyard with stucco walls, palm trees and a large mosaic tiled fountain in the center. Daniel Sousa sat on the edge of the fountain staring off into space. The blue jacket of his suit coat rested on the fountain's edge next to him.

"Peggy's funeral's tomorrow."Howard stated sadly. "We owe it to her to make sure he makes it through this."

"Yes."Jarvis acknowledged his voice thick. "I will talk to him."

"See if you can coax him inside."Howard suggested. "There's plenty of room for him to spend the night."

Edwin nodded and opened the french doors and stepped outside. He had no idea what he was going to say to the SSR chief. Edwin really wasn't sure words would be enough. However, Howard was right they owed it to Peggy to take care of those she loved.

"Chief Sousa."Edwin called as he approached the fountain and sat down. "Mr. Stark has asked that I extend an invitation. You are welcome to spend the night here."

For a long strained moment Edwin thought Daniel hadn't noticed him. That the man was so caught up in grief that he wasn't seeing the world around him. Then a weary sigh escaped Daniel and he shook his head.

"Thanks."Daniel said quietly. "But I can't."

"It's late, Chief."Edwin tried once more. "I really think you should..."

"I should go."Daniel interrupted as he stood. "Thank Stark for the offer."

"You shouldn't be alone right now, Chief."Edwin urged solemnly.

"I can't be here."Daniel replied brokenly as he looked around the courtyard. "I came here because I thought I'd be closer to her. The memories aren't helping. Maybe they will later..."

Edwin watched as Daniel left the courtyard through a back iron gate. He felt like he had a few moments Jarvis turned and walked back inside.

* * *

"Drop the rifle and turn around slowly."Wyatt ordered.

For once everything had gone smoothly. Twenty minutes before the attack on Peggy Carter it was over. Wyatt had found the sniper in the building he'd predicted he'd be in. The man had been in one of the rooms on the top floor. He was middle aged with glasses and blond hair. The man stood but didn't lower his weapon. Wyatt sighed inwardly.

"Lower the gun, there are others outside. You won't get away."Wyatt instructed.

With a sudden yell the sniper charged Wyatt holding his rifle like a club. He drove the but of the rifle into Wyatt's left shoulder. Wyatt cursed in pain but didn't drop the gun that was in his right. He kicked the man's feet out from under him and the sniper fell hard. Wyatt snatched the rifle away and for good measure used his gun to knock the man out. Hauling the sniper to his feet Wyatt dragged him down the stairs and outside to where Rufus was waiting in the alley.

"Got him."Wyatt reported handing the rifle to Rufus.

"Awesome."Rufus replied "Nice to have an easy..."

A flash of movement caught Wyatt's attention. He turned in time to see a dark haired man running across the back of the alley where another alley backed to it. He also had a very familiar rifle.

"You had to say it."Wyatt groused as he shoved the unconscious sniper at Rufus. "Hold him. Radio Lucy and Jiya tell them there are two snipers!"

Wyatt didn't have to look at his watch to know they'd be cutting this close.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: For the good of the many  
author: Cindy Ryan  
crossover: Agent Carter/Timeless/Avengers  
notes and summary: See part one

"More than one!"Rufus shouted over the com. "Repeat, more than one sniper. Wyatt's got one; other's coming your way!"

Lucy ran to the door of the diner and yanked it open with Jiya close on her heels. They saw Daniel and Peggy a few feet away near the curb. Lucy glanced towards the alley where she knew Wyatt and Rufus had been. She instantly caught sight of Wyatt running full tilt. Then he stopped and looked around.

"Damn it, lost him."Wyatt said over the com. "Lucy, get Peggy inside."

Jiya who had been dressed and posing as a waitress scurried forward.

"I got this."The computer tech stated.

Lucy moved forward constantly scanning the street. Wyatt was nearly to them; halfway across jogging now. She saw her husband was searching too frustration etched on his face.

Meanwhile Jiya had reached Peggy.

"Ma'am, I'm terribly sorry we gave you the wrong amount of change."Jiya explained. "If you could come back inside for a moment we'll straighten things out."

Jiya and Peggy had gotten half a step before Lucy saw a flash of sunlight on metal. As she followed it Lucy saw a dark haired man standing near a light post a block down in his hands was a rifle.

"Wyatt!"Lucy shouted not caring if she drew attention.

When her husband turned in her direction Lucy pointed. Wyatt took off running just as Lucy gave instructions through the com lowering her voice. She watched anxiously as Wyatt stopped near a mailbox. He withdrew his gun and took aim at the gunman. Meanwhile Jiya tried to get Peggy and Daniel back inside as fast as possible. They were literally two feet from the door when the first gunshot rang out.

"Gun!"Peggy shouted.

"Everyone down!"Daniel ordered.

In the panicked crowd Lucy saw Wyatt fire at the gunman. However the gunman was now running and firing making it difficult for Wyatt to get a clear shot. Not everyone was obeying Daniel's command. People were screaming and trying to find some kind of cover. This was a post-war society . Out of the corner of her eye Lucy saw Peggy start to run towards the gunman a gun of her own in hand.

"Peggy!"Daniel shouted from behind.

Lucy raced forward trying to gauge how to get Peggy out of the line of fire. Clearly by capturing the sniper with the poison dart they'd changed history. Now there was a gunman who didn't care who was collateral damage. Knowing she didn't have much choice with the terrified crowd Lucy came up besides Peggy and knocked shoulders with the future director of S.H.I.E.L.D hard enough to send the other woman to the pavement. Just as that happened their were more gunshots. More screams and shouts and running footsteps. A hot searing pain erupted in Lucy's left side intense enough to cause her knees to buckle.

As she landed on the sidewalk Lucy's hand instantly went to the area of pain. She drew it back when she encountered something wet. Her stunned mind registered the blood on her palm. As the pain grew worse Lucy felt herself topple backwards. Vaguely she heard Wyatt's frantic worried voice over the com. She heard Jiya shouting from behind. Just as darkness enveloped completely Lucy saw Peggy's concerned face peering down at her. Then there was nothing.

* * *

New York City  
August 2017  
Sanctum Sanctorum

Dr. Stephen Strange frowned at the two energy circles before him. One showed a scene unfolding in 1947 Los Angeles and another showed a bunker outside of San Francisco in July of 2021. He'd seen the time travelers leave 2021 and arrive in 1947. Now though everything in 1947 at least what he'd tried to prevent was not going well.

"Damn."Stephen swore softly.

He'd hoped his own trip to the future a few weeks previous to see out Agent Denise Christopher would be enough. As he watched events unfold Stephen still hoped it was. 

* * *

Wyatt's second shot hit it's mark and took out the gunman. The man stumbled and fell a bullet to the forehead. That was when Wyatt heard Jiya's screams over the com. He turned and saw one of his worst nightmares unfolding. Lucy was lying on her back pale and still. Blood was pooling beneath her and spreading onto the sidewalk.

"No!"Wyatt cried his voice thick with anguish. "Lucy!"

Vaguely Wyatt heard Jiya tell him Lucy was alive. He heard Rufus ask what was going on. Wyatt reached his wife's side and dropped to his knees. He heard sirens in the distance. Wyatt was also aware of Jiya, Peggy and Daniel hovering around them. But all of that faded as Lucy's pain filled brown eyes met his.

"You're going to be alright, babe."Wyatt said huskily.

"An ambulance is on the way."Jiya interjected anxiously.

"Are you LAPD?"Daniel inquired.

"No, he's not."Peggy theorized. "Not with that marksmanship."

Jiya meanwhile had taken off her apron and pressed it against Lucy's side to control the bleeding. Wyatt took off his jacket and covered Lucy with it. She was shivering despite the heat of the day.

"I'm Wyatt this is my wife Lucy and our friend Jiya."Wyatt introduced his voice tight.

"Do we know each other?"Peggy asked and looked at Jiya. "I saw recognition on your face..."

"We're not your enemy."Wyatt continued in a low voice. "I'll explain what I can later..."

Just then the ambulance arrived and minutes later Lucy was loaded in and Wyatt climbed aboard. As the ambulance pulled away Wyatt took Lucy's right hand in his.

"Stay with me."Wyatt pleaded. "I love you."

They'd accomplished what they came to 1947 for. Peggy Carter was safe Wyatt just hoped like hell there wouldn't be a consequence for that timeline change. The universe had a way of reminding them what happens when you alter time.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: For the good of the many  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

"Oh my God."Jiya exclaimed.

Wyatt did a double take at the other occupant of the back of the ambulance.

"Jiya?"Wyatt asked then looking up front he keyed the radio com. "Rufus?"

"We stole the ambulance after we saw what happened."Rufus explained. "How is she?"

"Bad, we need to get her back home, ASAP."Wyatt responded as he sat down.

Jiya took some gauze and tape and began to make a makeshift bandage over Lucy's wound. Lucy moaned in pain as pressure was applied. Wyatt tightened his grip on his wife's hand.

"What happened to the paramedics?"Wyatt inquired glancing at Jiya.

"They're locked up a block away in an abandoned shop."Jiya replied grimly. "They'll be fine."

Wyatt nodded.

"That was good thinking on your guys part."Wyatt complimented.

"One thing time travel teaches is how to improvise."Rufus responded over the com. "We'll be back at the Lifeboat in half an hour."

"Copy that."Wyatt said as he looked at Lucy's pale face. "You hear that, babe? We're almost home. Just hang on a little while longer."

As the ambulance roared through the streets Wyatt sent off a silent prayer. After all he and Lucy had been through he couldn't lose her now.

"I love you."Wyatt said softly as he tightened his hold on his wife's hand. 

* * *

Daniel did a double take at the nurse behind the nursing station at the hospital's front entrance.

"What do you mean no one's been brought in?"Daniel demanded.

"Brunette woman late thirties; gunshot wound."Peggy interjected helpfully.

"As I said we haven't had any admits since early this morning and that patient was a male."The blonde nurse replied apologetically. "Are you sure you have the correct hospital?"

"Yes."Daniel replied with a glare before spinning around and walking to the door.

"Thank you."Peggy said quickly to the nurse before scrambling to keep up."Daniel!"

"This is the closest hospital."Daniel insisted as they reached his car in the parking lot. "Plus the police confirmed the ambulance would've gone here."

"Unless our 'new friends' had something they didn't want us to find out."Peggy suggested as she opened the passenger side door.

Daniel's hand held radio crackled to life and Daniel reached in and picked it up.

"Sousa here."Daniel acknowledged.

"Chief, got a call from LAPD they found two paramedics locked up a block from the shooting. They said their ambulance was stolen."

"Get their statements."Daniel ordered as he opened the driver's side and got in. "I want descriptions of the ambulance thieves."

"Yes, Sir."The young male SSR agent replied ending the call.

"Where are we going?"Peggy asked as they pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

"Back to headquarters."Daniel replied grimly. "Nothing about this adds up." 

* * *

Finally Rufus pulled the ambulance to a stop near where they'd hidden the Lifeboat. The pilot climbed out and helped Wyatt carefully carry Lucy to the time machine. Jiya led the way and opened the door. As gently as they could Wyatt and Rufus placed Lucy in one of the seats and strapped her in. The others took their spots and shut the door. With the futuristic upgrade there wasn't much need for a 'pre-flight' checklist.

Rufus keyed in their destination and hit the correct keys. Seconds later they were gone.

* * *

July 2021  
San Francisco, CA

Wyatt paced a waiting room at a military hospital on the outskirts of the city. As soon as they'd gotten back to the bunker Denise had called for a military medical helicopter. The chopper had picked up Wyatt and Lucy and taken them here. Lucy had been in surgery for nearly two hours. The only other occupant of the room was Jiya, Rufus was baby sitting Amy.

"She'll be alright, Wyatt."Jiya promised quietly.

"She has to be."Wyatt responded grimly his voice thick with emotion.

"Agent Logan?"A female voice called from the doorway.

"Yes?"Wyatt asked as he turned then seeing a red haired thirty something doctor walked quickly forward. "Is my wife out of surgery?"

"Yes, and I'm happy to say it was a success."The doctor who's name tag read Riley. "She's going to make a full recovery."

"Thank you."Wyatt said fervently. "When can I see her?"

"Half hour or so."Dr. Riley replied. "She's in recovery now and we'll move her to a private room."

Once the doctor left Wyatt hugged Jiya then sank wearily into a chair. It was over; Peggy Carter and the timeline was safe and intact. Best part, Lucy was going to be okay.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: For the good of the many  
author:Cindy Ryan  
Timeless Two years after Timeless finale  
Agent Carter: AU after 2x06  
Marvel: Between Thor: Ragnarok and Infinity War

New York City  
Late August 2017  
Sanctum Sanctorum

Tony Stark had been here once before. Even with that familiarity the inventor knew he'd never truly get used to the place. It just had a vibe all it's own. Stephen Strange greeted Tony and they walked together through the foyer and to a study towards the rear of the first floor.

"Thank you for coming."Stephen commented. "I know you're busy."

"You said this had to do with Peggy Carter."Tony replied as he shifted a bankers box to more comfortable position. "That peaked my interest."

They reached the study and Strange sat in a brown leather highbacked chair. He motioned for Tony to sit in a matching one to the right. Tony did and placed the box on the small glass coffee table in front.

"You also asked about my father."Tony stated quietly as he lifted the lid. "It's been an ongoing project of mine to go through and digitalize his files. With recent events I've stepped away from the project for a little while. The timeframe you mentioned I hadn't gotten to yet."

Tony flipped through the manila file folders and found two marked October 1947. He took them out and handed them to Strange. Stephen opened them and began to sift through the contents.

"Why October of '47?"Tony prompted.

"Hmm?"Stephen asked distracted as he put one file down and opened the second. "There was a disturbance if you will in the the current timeline. From what I've been able to research nothing appears to have changed."

"Would you know if it had?"Tony queried.

"Yes, perhaps not the exact moment or event but we would know something had happened."Stephen responded sitting up as he reached something of interest. "Have you read this letter?"

"Didn't know their was one in there."Tony remarked as he leaned over. "Is it to or from my father?"

"From."Stephen stated as he sat up. "To Peggy Carter dated October 31, 1947."

Stephen began to read the letter out loud.

"Peg,

I agree with your theory that the man who shot the gunman that day was a government agent with military background. However, none of my contacts admit or take credit for saving the day.

I think what he told you was true that they were on your side. Them stealing the ambulance isn't out of the ordinary if they wanted to maintain cover and the secrecy of whatever unit they were a part of. I couldn't find any record of a Wyatt or Lucy though as you suggested they could've been fake names.

As for the recognition aspect you and Cap were photographed. They could have seen that. Wyatt could've crossed paths with you in Europe. Countless possibilities. I wouldn't worry too much about it. Take it for what it was; a win.

Howard '

"Does that match up with your 'disturbance?"Tony asked.

"Possibly."Stephen replied quietly. "Everything with time is so fluid. One misstep and the ripples have affects for decades."

"Time travel is still a theoretical science."Tony pointed out as he put the files back in the box and replaced the lid. "Nobody's even really experimented. I have theories, concepts but nothing beyond that. There's too much unknown."

Stephen stood and walked to his desk and picked up a medium sized computer tablet He turned it on and walked back to the chair and sat down. He pulled up an internet browser and typed something into a news article search. He clicked on the link and pulled up the article. He handed the tablet to Tony.

"Mason industries?"Tony asked after reading the headline. "There's nothing left after the explosion. Mason wasn't heard of afterwards."

"That's what everyone thought until he surfaced at a Techsymposem."Stephen continued clicking to another article. "This was nearly two months later. He never made the speech but this was the press release that would've gone out. There were also accounts of him being taken of stage by government agents."

"You think Mason was working on something after the explosion?"Tony asked.

"Something to look into."Stephen replied as he put the tablet on the coffee table. "Thank you again for coming."

"If you figure out more on this 'disturbance'; you'll let me know?"Tony asked as they left the study. "Peggy Carter was important to my Dad and she was close to my family."

"I will."Stephen promised.

They reached the front door and Tony stepped outside.

"If Mason did send someone back..."Tony began grimly. "That's a whole can of worms."

"Yes, it is. Something to take seriously if it is proven true."Stephen replied as he began to close the door."I will keep you updated."

Tony nodded and the door closed. He sighed as he walked down the stairs and to where he'd left his car. He set the bankers box on the roof and pulled out the letter again. Rereading his father's words brought back memories of the man himself. Wounds that had been reopened with what Rogers had revealed about his parents death. This latest summons from Strange regarding his father and Peggy hadn't helped heal those wounds they'd only intensified the memories. Shaking his head Tony put the letter and the file back in the box. He put the box in the car and got in the driver's seat. Placing his sunglasses on Tony turned the ignition, put the car in drive and merged into New York traffic. 

* * *

December 1947  
Los Angeles, CA

"You're closing the investigation?"Peggy asked as she stepped into Daniel's office.

Daniel motioned for her to close the door. Peggy did and walked further into the office. As she did her fiance nodded.

"Putting it on hold is more accurate."Daniel replied as he stood and grabbed his crutch. "There hasn't been any leads; none of our contacts have come up with anything."

"Daniel."Peggy protested.

"I know you think there's more to it."Daniel responded as he sat on the corner of his desk. "I agree with you. Some mysteries we may never know the answer to."

"People died that day."Peggy said quietly. "I was the target; I want to know why."

"So do I."Daniel replied grimly. "I don't like having mystery enemies. We don't even know who they were connected to. There was no ID on the gunman, the weapon wasn't traceable. "

"If they were that determined to kill me in a crowd."Peggy said sadly. "I'm sure they'll try again."

"If and when they do we'll be ready."Daniel promised.

"I know."Peggy responded quietly.

Daniel tugged her into a one armed embrace.

"I love you."Daniel said softly.

Peggy smiled.

"I love you too."Peggy replied. 

* * *

July 2021

San Francisco, CA

Lucy awoke to a hospital room. She squinted for a moment against the bright lights. As she turned and saw the computer screens on the monitors, and a flat screen tv in the left corner of the room near the ceiling she knew she was back in her own time. Lucy smiled seeing Wyatt asleep in a visitor's chair. He had a two day growth of beard and his hair was mussed. His clothes were present time but wrinkled.

"Wyatt?"Lucy called her voice weak and hoarse.

Wyatt woke and smiled seeing her awake. He leaned forward and took her right hand in both of his.

"Hey babe."Wyatt greeted with a smile as he leaned forward and kissed her. "How are you feeling?"

"Can't feel much of anything; must be the pain meds."Lucy responded. "How long was I out?"

"Two days."Wyatt replied. "You were in and out, but this is the first time you were really awake. Jiya and Rufus have been babysitting Amy."

At the mention of her daughter Lucy felt a wave of relief. There was always a chance with time travel that it could change what they came home to.

"Our mission was a success?"Lucy asked.

"Yes, I shot the gunman."Wyatt replied as he pulled out his phone and opened the internet browser to S.H.I.E.L.D's history. "Peggy and S.H.I.E.L.D's history remains intact."

"Good."Lucy commented as she read.

Wyatt brushed a few stray brown hairs away from Lucy's face.

"For a second I thought I'd lost you."Wyatt stated his voice cracking.

"Never happen."Lucy replied trying to lighten the mood as she kissed him. "You're stuck with me."

"I love you."Wyatt commented huskily.

"I love you too."Lucy replied blinking away tears. "Always."

end


End file.
